For the Glory
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Prime wanted was to change just one little thing when she brought our future heroes to watch their move. She didn't think it would change their future completely. Izuku Midoriya just wanted a day without pain from Kacchan, not to run into a boy that he was starting to think was major cute or have him think that he was All Might's love child.


New story! New Stoy! Yay! This is going to be amazing! It's a they're watching their movie but with a twist!

Don't expect this to have a lot of posts but yeah.

On with the story...

**Summary:** Prime wanted was to change just one little thing when she brought our future heroes to watch their move. She didn't think it would change their future completely. Izuku Midoriya just wanted a day without pain from Kacchan, not to run into a boy that he was starting to think was major cute or have him think that he was All Might's love child. At least he was a hero in the future, right?

**Parings:** Tododeku, Prime/Quin, Bakugo/Kaminari

* * *

**Chapter 1: We Met For The Glory**

This was it! She had enough! For once can the Heroes have a win and not have to worry about the consequences afterwards? A blond hair girl with dark brown roots glared down at her computer as she searches for a something even she didn't know she was searching for. Brown eyes glowed due to the light of the screen as she looked at pictures of a green hair, green eyed, freckled future teen hero. A teen that was going through major hardships just to get where he was at the moment. She bit her thumb as she got to a picture of him crying in heartbreak in his middle school outfit on a roof. Words of being called useless, worthless, quirkless were written in the background as well as little pictures of him getting bullied.

"For once can we have a Manga writer give our hero a happy beginning?" She mumbled as she gently brushed her fingertip against the screen as she stared down the sad child. "Something that doesn't seem like a Magical Girl theme?"

She taps her bitten finger nail against the laptop as she loses herself in thought. What could she do to change this? She could write a fanfic, change his story around but she wasn't great that that. For one, she thinks that a lot of the storyline would go up in the air like a coin toss. Two, she wasn't great at rewrites. If you read her stories, you could clearly see that she was better at aftermath stories or pre-series stories. Specially stories that went from happy to dark. Take a look at her Dear Prowl story. Hell, she was great at one-shots but whatever.

A loud thunderous laughter filled the air out of nowhere causing the small female to jump. She looked around franticly before spying her lover on the bed with her. She took in the sight of his short orange-brown hair, to his amber-brown eyes that widen as he took in the sight of a large blonde male in a super hero outfit on the TV. Taking in his open orange, black and blue flannel on top his dark blue shirt and baggy black jeans. She covered her mouth to stop from laughing as he leans closer only to freak out when he almost dropped his Everlasting Gobstoppers.

"Honey, baby, did you _see_ that?" He gasped as he turned to look at her. His amber-brown eyes shined with complete awe as he pointed to the TV screen. "We stan All Might now."

"Oh?" She asked with a giggle, placing her chin on her fist.

"He is pure, fatherly and deserves so much more. If _anything_ where to happen to him, I would destroy this world and myself." Came the reply.

She lends back with a thoughtful look on her face. "He does, doesn't he? Hm...I wonder..."

She bit her finger as she watched the screen with a calculating look. Watch as the blonde was surrounded by a large crowd while a familiar green child gets squash. _'What if I can give them better?'_ She thought, fingers itching to do her command. She can't really change the storyline, that wasn't her thing you know. However, she could change the movie line. After all it was a movie, a "special" if you please. The Anime has yet to make references to the movie that she has yet to see. _'So why not?'_ The woman cracked her neck and reached over to her lover. She grabbed his shirt and tugged it sharply. The male gave out a high pitch yelp before melting into a pair of dry but soft lips. Before he could get into the kiss, he was gently pushed away.

"Yen?" He looked at her dazed as she stood up with the laptop in hand.

She winked at him with a grin. "I got a plan."

She took a deep breath and summon her magic. Usually she hated to use her magic when she was home and visiting her family but this was important. Or at least it was to her. The glamor that cover her skin washed away as her bedroom grew larger. Big enough to house more than a class room of twenty students. Then she looked at her computer. Her eyes looked on the sad figure of the 13/14-year-old. She really wanted to help the young verson of this child. She really did._ 'Oh well time to summon class 1-A as well as the Shields.'_

Sadly, she didn't remember that her magic...was connected to her feelings.

* * *

"Get back here you nerd!"

"S-Stop Kacchan! P-please!"

"I'm going to roast you, ya damn nerd!"

"Waaahhh!"

Izuku Midoriya could feel the tears pooling up in his eyes. Making his vision go blurry. Why does Kacchan have to do this every day? Why does he have to chase him out of school? He knows he's worthless. The angry blonde boy had made that very clear since they were four. He just wishes the other male would just let him be. He wasn't hurting anybody. All he was doing was looking at his notebook number 12 and checking his notes. Was he being loud? Was this his fault? It must be seeing how it was only the second day of their new school. Two of his jackets had burn mark on them, one at home that he was trying to fix and the other on his body. Kacchan's friends even lost his white shoes yesterday leaving him with only his bright red shoes.

"DEKU!"

The said boy let out a yelp of horror before taking a right. Right into a large crowd that was walking away from the subway station. Izuku didn't know what to do but like hell he was going to let Kacchan catch him. His punishment would be a lot worst because he ran. He didn't want to be punished. Maybe he should have stayed instead of running. Running always makes it worst. Oh well, it was too late now. He just has to keep running until he can get away from them. Quickly as he could with untied shoelaces, he made his way to the card scanner. As he got closer, Izuku's left foot got caught by his right leg causing him to trip and crash into a dark grey jacket wearing back.

"Aaah!"

"What the?"

The two cried out as the door leading into the station pinned and opened, causing them both to fall on the ground. Izuku let out a whimper as his head slammed into the guy's back causing the other to groan in pain._ 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Deku! Why didn't you tie your shoes?'_ He thought angrily to himself as he rolled off the poor guy he rammed himself into. He could feel the tears start running down his face. _'Don't you dare cry to you useless thing! Kacchan will make it worst if he sees you like this!'_ But sadly, that didn't stop the tears, they just ran down his face faster. He was so pathetic.

"Uh...Hey...stop crying." A somewhat deep voice said sounding awkward and cold.

Izuku sniffled as he looked over to see a pair of two different colored eyes. One grey (if his eyes weren't blurry with tears, he would have seen hints of brown) and the other a turquoise. It was a boy around his age. Green eyes quickly took in the most noticeable feature like he always done for his notes. On the boy's head was a plain beanie, the same color of his jacket, that had red and white strands of hair falling out. He also had a reddish-brown scare on the left side of his face, from his forehead to halfway down his cheek. Dark sunglasses dangled from his ear, making it looked as if it was a side beard. Izuku covered his mouth with both hands to stop from giggling at the sight.

"Uh..."

"S-sorry!" Izuku cried out loudly rubbing his face. Tears were still falling but not as bad as before. Curse his crybaby tendencies! "I-I didn't mean to-I wasn't-I'm so sorry-Here let me-Oh dear I-Sorry-"

"Hey knock it off." The placed a warm hand on his head, pushing down curls. "Huh, soft."

Izuku sniffled as his cheeks burned. "Oh..."

"DEKU!"

"SHOTO!"

Both turned with a gasp to see two sets of groups at the entrance. "They found me!"

They share a confused look.

"DEKU YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT! YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME?! GET OUR ASS OVER HERE!"

The green-eyed boy let out a small cry, his body shaking with fear as he tried to get up but kept falling. The boy that he ran into glared at the loud blonde that was quickly making his way over with his snickering friends. Then turned his glare to a group men in black suits as the briskly walked in his direction. The boy muttered a curse before grabbing the boy next to him roughly by the arm. Quickly as he could he dragged them both up and ran towards the trains. Izuku stared at the other in shock as he stumbles to keep up. Together they randomly choose a train that was loading people already and jumped on. Just as they boarded the door pinned and closed. Panting hard, they jumped when they heard a thump. Looking out the window, there was an angry blonde glaring at them with bright red eyes and teeth bared.

The beanie wearing boy tensed up when the curly green haired boy threw himself at him, trembling. He could feel his white shirt becoming wet as the smaller boy sobbed quietly. He ran his fingers through thick curls as the train starts to leave the station, his eyes never leaving the eyes of the loud blonde hair male. _'Asshole.'_ He thought as he hugged the boy closer, wait for him to calm down. He didn't know how long it took but when the smaller male finally ran out of tears, he pulled away. Izuku rubbed his eyes slowly before bowing deeply at the taller male.

"T-thank you. Y-you didn't have to help me." He whispered trying not to gather attention from the other passengers. It was rude to talk on the train after all. "I-I'm Midorya Izuku, year one of the middle school Aldera. Age 12! I-it's nice to meet you!"

Izuku flinched when he's voice got louder.

"Todoroki Shoto, age 12 as well. Homeschooled." Todoroki Shoto stated as he patted the smaller boy's hair. He was starting like how fluffy it was. "Nice to meet you too Midoriya."

Todoroki eyes widen when the fluffy haired teen placed his hands on his and grinned. _'Puppy...'_ He thought as he took in the sunshine filled smile. _'I wonder if I can keep him...'_ He had always wanted a pet. Not his bastard of a father will give him one but whatever. If Midorya was okay with it then he could be his puppy.

"It's nice meet you Todoroki-san." The green haired boy greeted with a small cheer.

The smile was the only thing Todoroki could remember seeing before everything went white.

* * *

"Waaah! Where are we?!"

"Did we get kidnapped, ribbit?"

"Help! Someone!"

"Shut up ya damn extras!"

"Everyone! If you please just calm down-"

"Is that All Might?!"

"A-All M-Might?!"

"Oh dear...I...think I made a mistake."

"You think?"

"Oopsie?"

"_Goddamnit Yen!_"

Izuku rubbed his eyes and blinks before squinting. He didn't know what the bright white light was but it sure hurt his eyes. Looking around, he notices posters with his face on them along with Todoroki and All Might. He was in a hero costume! He even had green-whitish lighting covering his arm in one of them! He has a quirk now! How did he-when did he-Is that All Might?! Covering his mouth in shock, a spew of mumble words escapes his lips as he lite up with overwhelming joy. It was All Might! The Number One Hero! And look! There was Present Mic and All Might's old sidekick, David Shields! Oh! Look its Eraser Head! He felt a slight tug of his hair.

"Midorya, your muttering." Todoroki stated making the smaller look at him wide eyed. "Calm down, people are staring."

The said male jumped and looked around again. The two-eye tone teen was right, people were staring. He took a step closer to the taller boy. Izuku never had a good experience with crowds of people of his age. Todoroki notice his fear and pulled the boy closer.

"DEKU!"

"WAAAHHH!"

"Okay! That's enough!"

The sounds of explosions coming from what Izuku believed was Kacchan went silent. Everyone turned to the female voice that rang out, wide eyes. There stood a young female about 5 feet, in a male's cameo green swim shorts with a black muscle shirt. She was also wearing an orange and light blue sleeveless jacket. Her feet were bare and her blond hair was braided back, bangs cupping her slightly scale cover cheeks. Her arms were cross in front of her chest as she glared them all down. Izuku could help the shiver going down his spine at the sight of her pupils becoming like a snake's pupil. _'Wahh, she's dangerous!'_ He thinks pressing himself closer to Todoroki.

"I will not have you children fuck up my room." She hissed, showing off her fangs. _'A snake quirk?'_ Izuku thought as the girl got closer. "I was hoping to summon a group of high schoolers that knew their manners. Not a bunch of loud, snot nose babies."

Not once did her eyes leave the blonde's as if all she was say was meant for him and him alone.

"Huh!? You wanna start something bitch?!" Kacchan yelled making Izuku flinch.

"Watch your mouth brat."

Eyes went to the man behind the girl and Izuku could help but gasp in shock. "Oh my gay heart."

The man was 5'5 feet tall and looked like a prince. Izuku's eyes follow the tall man's figure as he walked behind the girl._ 'Just because he's out of my league doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view.'_ The girl just rolled her eyes as she nudges the orange-brown haired male. In return the male just shrugged and eyed down the young teen. The dyed blond just sighed and looked around. She could see terror in their tiny faces. Probably due to the fact that they were in another place and for the lack of being able to use their quirks. Good thing she put a lock on them, even if it was completely draining. She rubbed her face. This was going to be a long night.

"Where are we and what are we doing here?" Demanded Eraser Head.

The girl looked at the dark covered man tiredly. "My name is none of your business but ya'll can call me Prime. Where you are is my room turned theater. What you're doing here is to watch something that would help you a little in the future."

She cracked her back as she stretches.

"I wasn't joking when I said I was aiming for high school students. I was aiming for your 15/16-year-old selves." She glared at each and every one of them. "It would help them prepare but I have no clue what it would do to you all."

Her partner tilted his head. "You're what? 10?"

"Huh!? I'm 12, assholes!"

"My, my what a mouth."

"Quin knock it off. I don't want a bigger headache thanks to Bakugo here." Prime said as she tugs her boyfriend to her side. She then turns her head to look into the red eyes of Eraser Head. "Don't bother using your quick Aizawa Shota. I'm quirkless."

"WHAT?!"

Izuku flinched and whined at everyone's loud voice. Todoroki notice this and held him tighter. Prime winced as well as she shook her head. This wasn't her idea, idea. She was supposed to summon them a week before their final exam. Not their beginning of_ junior_ high. Whatever, she could work with this. After all, if she can keep Quin's storyline intact with the spoilers back then, then she could work with these kids. She looked over at the Heroes to see that they were still knocked out. Even David Sheilds, who was being held by his daughter. The only one awake was scarf man. She let out another sigh and rubbed her temple.

"Quirkless. Get over it." She barked at them annoyed. Then turned to the completely tired male. "Wake those guys up. I wanna get started already."

"Fine."

Izuku watched as Eraser Head wake up his fellow colleagues none to gently. Watched as Eraser Head had to use his quirk to calm down Present Mic and drag the other two into a group huddle.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Todoroki asked gently in his ear.

Izuku shiver as he bit his lower lip. "I...I don't know. Maybe they're trying to figure out what to do next. We are in a strange situation after all."

They both looked at the people that brought them here.

"She says she's quirkless but still able to uproot us individually from different areas in japan just to bring us here."

"If not a quirk then what?"

Midoriya Izuku cup his chin and thought hard. "If not a quirk then science? No. We don't have that sort of technology, even with quirk running around as a whole. Hm..."

Todoroki watch in awe as he took sight of this small being's brain working in overdrive.

"What came before quirks and science Izuku Midoriya?" Prime's voice called out pulling the green haired child out of his thoughts. A smile played on her lips. "You can figure it out. You're a smart cookie."

"B-before quirks and sciences?" He repeated looking at her right in the eye. Taking in the way her pupils go from slits to round then slits again. Like a cat. Takes in the way her scales shimmer before melting away, leaving clear skin. Almost like... "Magic."

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the boy a prize." Prime tease as she walked over towards him with the extremely cute boy following. She placed her hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair. "As expected of our future hero."

Izuku's eyes widen in shock and with tears. "H-Hero?"

Prime nodded her head with a soft smile. This was what he always wanted to hear. Someone to _believe_ that _he_ could be a hero. A snarl came from the crowd making the young teen to jump. Kacchan... Kacchan was here and he hated when Izuku got encouragement of any kind. Especially, when it came with something to do with heroes. Todoroki glared over Izuku's head along with Quin. Both hated bullies with a passion.

"Excuse me Prime-san?"

"Eh?" Prime looked over to see All Might walking towards them, making Izuku and Quin squeak. "Ya need something?"

"You said you wanted to show us something?"

"Oh that...yeah okay."

Everyone watched as she walked over to a large screen. With a snap of her fingers, her floor was covered with beanbags chairs, blankets and sofas. The TV behind her lite up from behind her. Everyone murmured in amazement.

"I brought you all here for one reason and one reason only. To watch something that could help change your life." She then held out her arms, palms facing upwards. Her eyes wide with glee as she grins at them. A grin that sent shivers down their backs. "Welcome future UA class of 1-A. Welcome to your _**My Hero Academia**_ movie. _**The Tale of Two Heroes**_!"

Behind her, the movie played its theme song.

* * *

Part one is down! Yay!

Anyways! If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. Please don't be afraid. Once again! No flames! Please!


End file.
